


Derogate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [564]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Things go from bad to worse, but at least for poor Tim it's not his fault this time.The most amazing Cover art byRed_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/16/2000 for the word [derogate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/16/derogate).
> 
> derogate  
> To deviate from what is expected.  
> To take away; to detract; -- usually with 'from'.  
> To disparage or belittle; to denigrate.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707), [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137), [Sesquipedalian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340), [Inchoate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155795), [Circumlocution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8164709), [Wayworn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8173591), [Crepuscular](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8183566), [Doppelganger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8193829), [Chimerical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8204378), [Animadversion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8235251), [Pusillanimous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8242283), [Aggrandize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8265214), [Sojourn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8271347), [Berate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8291134), [Supererogatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8301986), [Sardonic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8320132), [Nugatory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344570), and [Proscribe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10480059).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Derogate

Tony had barely restrained from rolling his eyes when Fornell presented the FBI's plan. There were so many holes you could drive a truck through it. The admiral wasn't helping by agreeing to anything that would get this finished sooner.

Gibbs had dragged Fornell out into the hallway for a discussion. It hadn't prevented the raised voices from carrying through though. At least the words weren't clear, even though it was clear they were yelling at each other.

Finally Fornell and Gibbs had re-entered the hotel room. Neither had looked overly happy, but they'd clearly come to an agreement of some sort. The planning session started in earnest then. 

After much back and forth, they'd finally reached a plan they were all really comfortable with. The teams went their separate ways. NCIS and the admiral went to start their part of the plan while the FBI headed to set up in their locations, so that they could catch and arrest the threat without the admiral being injured.

Like most well laid plans, it didn't survive the first encounter. Tony derogated quite a lot in order to make sure their admiral stayed alive. Fortunately, Gibbs and Tony were a well oiled machine by this point in time. 

Gibbs easily made sure that Tony's impromptu moves were appropriately followed with updated orders to prevent any holes from occurring when DiNozzo had to go off script. Tony and Sabrina managed to get the admiral to safety, barely, as bullets flew everywhere.

McGee was helping out from back at NCIS headquarters by jamming signals aside from theirs in the area. He also had the tracking information for the trackers they had with them. He was also listening in on the FBI and monitoring everything. Normally Gibbs would have had him with them despite his recent failings, but the FBI were doing the heavy lifting so it wasn't needed.

Everyone was scrambling by this point. Gibbs and McGee were the only ones keeping any semblance of order to the operation. Things finally wrapped up and the criminals present were all rounded up by the FBI.

Gibbs grunted in disgust when he realized that they hadn't even caught their man. These were either flunkies or mercenaries. Gibbs growled. Now the real threat was forewarned and forearmed and everything was about to become even more difficult.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
